


Cold Nose, Warm Heart

by glitterandlube



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterandlube/pseuds/glitterandlube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles in a cave doing what people do in caves. [Make out.]</p><p>Fighting Crime is for Batman. </p><p>Derek is probably as fucked up as Batman. Stiles is totally as awesome as Robin! </p><p>I regret not adding bats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Nose, Warm Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by Omens and Laraneia.
> 
> Happy Teen Wolf Day! 
> 
> Omens: my votes for title  
> COLD NOSE; WARM HEART  
> Be My Space Heater, Valentine.  
> ….LOLOLOLOL  
> Also this is totally blanket fic if werewolf pelt counts. :D?
> 
> Me: DOES NOT COUNT  
> COLD NOSE, WARM HEART IT IS  
> I wrote actual blanket fic after this. This is my third attempt. /sigh/

The ploy to distract the hunters from the rest of the pack actually works. Of course, the plan has to be carried out by Stiles and Derek because everyone else is useless. Stiles thinks about asking Derek for the bite sometimes because, honestly, if he has to put up with all the crap anyway, he might as well get the good parts, too. Still, there’s his dad, and wolfing out and losing control, and Stiles is man enough to be a human and kick some ass so he’s going to do that. It’s a pretty moving pep-talk to tell himself that he’s badass enough not to need to be a damn wolf. That’s right. Then he almost dies for the hundredth time and he wants to be a wolf all over again. 

The plan was a pretty decent one and ended up setting off all of Argent’s trip wires at once and getting the hunters the hell out of what was left of the Hale house. Unfortunately, it also resulted in Stiles and Derek being stuck in the woods overnight in the middle of winter. Luckily, Stiles had planned ahead for that and was wearing three layers of shirts, a sweater, and a hoodie. Derek is only wearing his leather jacket because fuck werewolves anyway with their higher body temperatures and their stupid super-senses and Stiles is _still freezing_ even with all the layers. He should have added long johns under his clothes but he isn’t sure he owns any. That is definitely going on his list of things to own as soon as possible. He inches closer to Derek while trying his best to look like he’s not moving.

“What are you doing?” Derek asks suspiciously.

“I’m cold, you’re warm. I’m seeing a simple solution here,” Stiles says easily. “Werewolf cuddling.” 

“Do I smell?” Stiles asks as Derek shifts away rapidly. “I thought werewolves would like cuddling together. Is it your human side? You need a big space bubble; I understand that.”

“Everyone smells,” Derek says from his careful distance. 

“Okay?” Stiles says. “That’s helpful.”

“You were asking if you smell,” Derek explains. “You smell fine to me; it’s not good or bad. It’s just information.”

“Great,” Stiles says. “I’m glad to hear it. Now, move over here so I can take advantage of your human furnace capabilities.”

Derek stares at him and Stiles says, “You know what, next time you need someone to bravely be an idiot to help you and your fellow werewolves? Call someone else. I’m running out of patience with this...” He trails off as Derek moves over and pulls Stiles into his lap. 

“Awesome,” Stiles manages as he attempts to press every inch of himself against Derek. Derek responds by sticking his nose into Stiles’ neck to make him yelp.

“No, get your cold nose off my neck! Stop that!” Stiles shrieks as Derek starts to laugh.

“Are you laughing?” Stiles asks. “Aww. Okay, you can be a jerk if you’re happy about it.”

“That’s very generous of you,” Derek says, but he’s still smiling. It’s kind of hypnotic. 

“It is seriously unreal how attractive you are,” Stiles says. “Wait. I didn’t say that out loud while in your lap while _trapped in a cave with you._ Awkward. So awkward. I’m just going to go die in the snow now.”

“It doesn’t bother me,” Derek says, tightening his hold on Stiles when he attempts to move. 

“That’s unexpectedly nice of you,” Stiles says. “You’re not going to maul me later as a surprise right?” 

“Arousal smells interesting,” Derek says neutrally. “There’s nothing wrong with it.”

Stiles tries like hell to escape but Derek won’t let him. “Stop moving around,” Derek orders. “Close your eyes and settle down. You’re worse than a cub.” 

“A cub,” Stiles says. He’s kind of giggling, but he does stop moving around and wraps his arms around Derek’s waist so he can keep his hands between Derek’s shirt and his jacket. Derek is so warm; it’s amazing. Stiles wants to fall asleep like this, and he does. Derek wakes him up when the sky starts to lighten. Stiles’ face is pressed hard into Derek’s neck and he’s drooling. He sits up and Derek is laughing at him as he flails awake. 

“Oh fuck,” Stiles says. “We really are in a cave in the middle of the woods _and_ I fell asleep on your lap. My life is the absolute best.” 

Derek says, “It’s not so bad.”

“I knew werewolves liked being cuddled. What did I say?” Stiles says triumphantly. 

“We need to leave soon,” Derek says, brushing it off. “They should be gone by now. We can go home.”

“You should come to my house,” Stiles says. “My dad’s gone and we have heat and blankets. Which, let me tell you, are awesome items to have even if you’re super warm.”

“It’s not a great idea for Isaac and I to be at the Sheriff’s house.”

“Yeah,” Stiles nods. “Unlike that other time when you were a fugitive and you came to my house without an invitation.”

Derek shrugs.

“Come to my house. Bring Isaac. We’ll make s’mores. It will be good times.” 

“Smores?”

“Don’t give me that shit, everyone knows what s'mores are. Wait, you can eat chocolate can’t you? That’s so wrong,” Stiles says. “So wrong.”

“I can eat chocolate,” Derek says, irritated. “Stop applying things about dogs to me. I just don’t like graham crackers.”

“How can you not like graham crackers?” Stiles says. “How are you even human? Oh crap, forget I said that.”

Derek huffs and he pushes Stiles off his lap. 

“Ouch,” Stiles complains. “I would have gotten up.”

“You weren’t getting up.”

“You had a death grip on me!” Stiles says. “What was I supposed to do? Fight off your super-strength and run away?” He stretches out and Derek watches in interest as he moves.

Stiles looks behind him, just in case, and says, “What?”

Derek smirks at him. “Nothing.”

“Are you checking me out?” Stiles asks. “It’s fine if you are.” 

“You’re wearing a bulky coat,” Derek says. “What would I be checking out?”

“How about this,” Stiles offers, getting back to business. “If you come home with me, you can loom over me as much as you want _and_ you can sleep on my bed.”

“Uh huh,” Derek says dryly, as he gets up. “So tempting.” 

“ _And_ I’ll suck your dick.”

Derek smacks into one of the cave walls. Stiles starts laughing. 

Derek growls and Stiles says, “You know you want to shove something in my mouth to shut me up.”

Stiles gasps as Derek is suddenly right in front of him, eyes flashing in warning. “Don’t promise things you can’t deliver.”

Stiles licks his lips and says, “I can deliver.” He slides a gloved hand up Derek’s side and Derek’s eyes close. 

Stiles says, “My house. Bring Isaac. Bring yourself. Nice. Cozy. Orgasms. All good things.”

“Your house,” Derek says. He’s looking at Stiles’ mouth as he talks. 

“Good.” Stiles says. “I’m glad that’s settled, so...hmmpf!” Stiles is cut off as Derek kisses him, hard, pushing his tongue into Stiles’ mouth. Stiles tries to climb him like a tree as Derek tongue fucks his mouth. Stiles is starting to feel light headed when Derek finally pulls back. 

“Wow,” Stiles says, gasping a little bit.

“Go to your house; I’ll be there,” Derek orders before he turns and blurs out of sight, claws still out. 

“Eep,” Stiles says, and grins. He climbs out of the cave entrance and runs for his jeep.


End file.
